The present invention relates to magnetic disc drive storage systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hydrodynamic bearing for use in a magnetic disc drive storage system.
Magnetic disc drives are used for magnetically storing information. In a magnetic disc drive, a magnetic disc rotates at high speed and a transducing head "flies" over a surface of the disc. The transducing head records information on the disc surface by impressing a magnetic field on the disc. Information is read back using the head by detecting magnetization of the disc surface. The transducing head is moved radially across the surface of the disc so that different data tracks can be read back.
Over the years, storage density has tended to increase and the size of the storage system has tended to decrease. This trend has lead to greater precision and lower tolerance in the manufacturing and operating of magnetic storage discs. For example, to achieve increased storage densities the transducing head must be placed increasingly close to the surface of the storage disc. This proximity requires that the disc rotate substantially in a single plane. A slight wobble or run-out in disc rotation can cause the surface of the disc to contact the transducing head. This is known as a "crash" and can damage the transducing head and surface of the storage disc resulting in loss of data.
From the foregoing discussion, it can be seen that the bearing assembly which supports the storage disc is of critical importance. One typical bearing assembly comprises ball bearings supported between a pair races which allow a hub of the storage disc to rotate relative to a fixed member. However, ball bearing assemblies have many mechanical problems such as wear, run-out and manufacturing difficulties. Thus, there has been search for alternative bearing assemblies for use with high ,density magnetic storage discs.
One alternative bearing design which has been investigated is a hydrodynamic bearing. In a hydrodynamic bearing, a lubricating fluid such as air or liquid provides a bearing surface between a fixed member of the housing and a rotating member of the disc hub. In addition to air, typical lubricants include oil or ferromagnetic fluids. Hydrodynamic bearings spread the bearing interface over a large surface area in comparison with a ball bearing assembly which comprises a series of point interfaces. This is desirable because the increased bearing surface reduces wobble or run-out between the rotating and fixed members.
However, hydrodynamic bearings themselves suffer from a number of disadvantages. These disadvantages include a low stiffness-to-power ratio and a likelihood of damage due to gyroscopic precession. These problems lead to a high sensitivity of the bearing to external loads or shock.